User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Talking Tom Candy Run, REMAKING IT!
Talking Tom Candy Run is a mobile side-scrolling 2D endless runner game (in past versions, an obvious ripoff of Cookie Run) published by Outfit7. The game shamelessly rips off Devsisters' Cookie Run '' franchise, and is 'CLEAR' proof that sometimes a community cannot tell the difference of a ripoff and original game. Plot "Talking Tom’s new candy shop has been robbed! If you want to get the candy back, you’re going to have to run!" ''That's all there is to the plot. You do nothing but go through a very cliche plot about Robber Raccoon robbing Talking Tom's new candy shop. Gameplay Basically the same as Cookie Run, you jump and slide through "exciting" obstacles, most of which are very generic. Other than that, it has nothing sweet about it. "Now, where’s all that lollipopping candy?" I need to blast this game! Why it Sucks #''10 characters and 4 pets'' (well, 5). That is WAY less then Cookie Run. To add insult to injury, they could've added Talking Roby the Robot and stuff like that. #Speaking of which, the game rips off Cookie Run, a game way better than it. #Plot boils down to "thief steals something and runs away with it" and nothing else. #Boring gameplay. All you do is run through levels and unlock stuff. Even Mega Run is better than this trash, because it is also just running but at least it's unique! #No permanent items, though it's less likely to be bad because at least Outfit7 isn't trying to milk. Besides, why would you even ask that if you don't want to make this game look like something milking off of something? #'Overrated': The Talking Tom fandom LOVES the game. Fortunately, the Cookie Run fandom is aware that this is a ripoff. In fact, this is not the only game Outfit7 decided to ripoff, the game being a popular running game; Talking Tom Gold Run is another one. It doesn't help to the fact that many kids-related game channels constantly play this. #'Microtransactions': JUST TO BUY CHARACTERS AND PETS! That should cost coins, NOT REAL LIFE MONEY! #Playing the game sometimes makes it load a lot, and crash. #'Milking': Just like Talking Tom Gold Run, it is milking a famous runner franchise. #'Asset Retracing': When you compare Cookie Run Ovenbreak and Talking Tom Candy Run's app store icon, they look TOO SIMILAR. To add salt to the wounds, there is LOTS of this in the game. #Characters are boring ripoffs of other cookies, to speak of. #*Talking Tom is Hero Cookie: both go into a superhero mode with one of the main differences being that instead Talking Tom destroys obstacles. #*Angela is Wizard Cookie: both change obstacles into jellies. #*Ben is Angel Cookie: both have a magnetic aura, except Ben attracts everything on-screen and destroying obstacles. #*Hank is Werewolf Cookie: both have a mode where they start destroying stuff with very short jumps. #*Ginger is Skater Cookie: both go very fast except Ginger's must be activated and can destroy obstacles. #*Officer Tom is Kiwi Cookie: both ride a vehicle which destroys. #*Agent Angela is Wizard Cookie (again) #*Scientist Ben is likely Octo Wasabi: both of these grow big and are green when they destroy obstacles. Difference is Octo Wasabi is always green. #*Hawaiian Hank is obviously Soda Cookie: both are surfers with surfing being their ability. #*Firetruck Ginger is likely IOM Wasabi Car: both ride a vehicle which destroys stuff and collect jellies. #*Sparkle Heart is Princess's Locket/Pocket Strawberry: both give you potions to keep you running. However Sparkle Heart was removed. #*Unicorn is Lucky Dice: both create random power-ups. #*Smiley Face (later made into an obvious ripoff) is Celestial Star: both revive you once but falling into pits doesn't make it save you. #*Dragon is Dragon Tail: they both spark a fire and it's pretty obvious that the Dragon is a ripoff. Just look. '' #*Cloud is Spotlight Fan: both protect you from obstacles, but the Cloud just makes you phase through obstacles. #Too much frequent gameplay on this (mostly for actual kids channels on gaming), which goes back to WIS #6. #Unfunny puns which rely on mostly nearly swearing; for example, the App Store description starts with "Oh, shhh… sugar!", and the gameplay trailer has "What the fudge?!", yet another near swear. And then "son of a gum". There is too much near-swearing, IN A SERIES MEANT FOR KIDS! #*Now don't get me wrong, but sometimes I do that two, but in a tasteful manner where I say "cornelius fudge". #'''Screwed Controls: Unless you - A. haven't played Cookie Run before, or B. flip the controls for jumping and sliding, you are likely to crash into obstacles. #Later versions of the game have changed TTCR to a boring endless run which is still like Cookie Run, and it shows. #'False Advertising': Lots of them. #*Some gameplay made by people before the update (WIS #15) is nonexistant. #*One of the pics shows Ben, Angela, Tom, and Ginger. Tom doesn't use his superhero outfit when he's not doing his skill, and Ben, Angela, and Ginger show their premium versions. That pic shown makes it look like Ben wears a scientist outfit first. #Bad obstacles which sometimes make no sense. For example, a bucket full of sand. #Following up WIS #6, some kids gaming channels have ugly thumbnails for their gameplay. The shown one has Hawaiian Hank surf with his Dragon buddy, all while '''''8 3D Robber Raccoons run away, looking very disoriented. Reception The game has 4.6/5 on the App Store, but it's mostly because of the rabid Talking Tom fans doing that. In fact, the Cookie Run fandom knows the game is a ripoff, and like Talking Tom Gold Run, this is only for money. Unfortunately, that's happening. Category:Blog posts